Souris moi avec ton coeur
by Jenny-chana
Summary: Tout le monde, ou presque, est de retour à Poudlard, mais Luna déprime. DM/LL ... OS ... Terminé


**Auteur :** _Jenny-chana_

 **Bêta correctrice :** Harmonii3, Sakuyasan1

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

 _# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #_

 **NOTES EN VRAC :**

 _J'ai décidé de garder les noms anglais pour la famille Malfoy_

 _Pour les titres Mr, Mrs et Miss, je les mets aussi en anglais, je préfère comme ça..._

 _Pour les besoins de l'OS, j'ai décidé de laisser la marque des ténèbres visible bien que je sache qu'elle n'avait plus lieu d'être après la mort de Voldemort_

 _# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #_

 _Souris-moi avec ton cœur_

 _# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #_

Poudlard, mois de mars...

Depuis quelques mois, le monde sorcier réapprenait à vivre sans la menace de Lord Voldemort. Le mage noir avait été vaincu par nul autre que Harry Potter comme l'avait prédit la prophétie faite par Sibylle Trelawney, et depuis le héros cherchait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables à éviter la presse.

Mais revenons-en à Poudlard. Le château avait subit de nombreux dégâts mais fort heureusement rien que la magie ne puisse pas réparer. La célèbre école avait ré ouvert ses grilles à la mi-octobre afin d'accueillir les anciens comme les nouveaux élèves. Le seul changement venait d'un espace à l'orée de la foret baptisé « Le jardin du souvenir » où un mémorial trônait en son centre. Sur le monument été gravé d'un côté les noms des membres de l'Ordre du phénix, du côté opposé ceux des Mangemorts et sur les deux autres faces ceux des élèves, morts pendants cette triste nuit. La plupart des anciens septièmes années étaient revenus afin d'obtenir leur ASPIC mais aussi dans l'espoir d'être considérés pendant une année encore comme des gamins et ce, malgré l'horreur des choses vues et des actes que certains avaient dû commettre.

Les habitudes avaient vite reprit le dessus, surtout pour les anciens. Mais parmi les élèves, Luna Lovegood et son air rêveur avait changé quelque peu. Tous les matins, elle prenait la direction du « jardin », cueillant des fleurs sur son passage et déposant le bouquet au pied du monument, à chaque fois pour une personne différente. C'était son petit secret à elle, personne n'était au courant, elle s'arrangeait pour déambuler dans le château avec son air rêveur en sautillant et sa petite escapade passait inaperçue. Ce matin, le bouquet était pour Colin Crivey. La blonde fixa un instant le nom du jeune homme écrit sur la stèle avant d'y déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres, posant par la suite le bouquet aux pieds du mémorial. Elle ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux bleus, humidifiant ses joues qu'elle essuya d'un revers de manche.

-Tu sais Colin, tu as de la concurrence au niveau photos au fan club d'Harry, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Luna en souriant.

Mais son sourire était faux, comme tous ceux qu'elle faisait depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils étaient là juste pour rassurer son entourage, leur faire croire que tout allait bien, mais Luna n'allait pas bien. Son attitude n'était plus qu'une façade qui l'aidait à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, car ses amis comptaient sur elle. Ils avaient besoin de sa bonne humeur, de ses touches de folies, alors peu importe ce que ça lui coûtait à elle, elle le ferrait, pour eux ! La blonde rebroussa chemin, remontant jusqu'au château, regrettant presque de ne pas avoir pris son écharpe avec ce petit vent qui commençait à se lever. C'est en sautillant qu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, saluant d'un signe de mains ses amis installés à la table des rouges et ors avant de s'installer à sa table. Luna se contenta d'une tasse de chocolat chaud et d'un croissant, son estomac étant encore noué ce matin. Quelqu'un lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour la sortir de son monde de licorne et arc en ciel où la guerre n'avait jamais été inventée et que les héliopathes dansaient joyeusement autour d'un feu.

-Luna, on va arriver en retard, déclara doucement Ginny.

-J'arrive.

La jeune fille se leva en sautillant de son banc, souriant à la rousse avant de sautiller en direction de la salle de classe. Ginny regarda son amie, grâce à la blonde, elle en oubliait un peu l'horreur de la guerre et toutes ces pertes, la rousse ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait faire pour continuer à agir comme avant, exactement comme avant.

Le plus gros souci de Luna était justement là, ses amis se contentaient de la regarder sourire, oubliant de se plonger dans son regard bleu, ternit par cette guerre, et malgré la quantité faramineuse de chocolat que Luna mangeait, elle n'allait pas bien, mais personne ne le voyait du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Cela faisait quelques temps que Draco Malfoy observait la Serdaigle, et ça lui coûtait de le dire mais le comportement de la jeune fille l'inquiétait. Il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait mais ne savait pas quoi. Quand elle était avec ses amis tout paraissait normal mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, la jeune fille semblait perdue, encore plus que d'ordinaire, et complètement vulnérable, comme si le monde allait lui tomber dessus. Le blond ne disait rien pour le moment mais restait à l'affût, attendant le jour où la jeune fille craquerait et qu'elle aurait besoin de lui, car oui, Draco voulait être celui qui l'aiderait à remonter la pente bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il tenait tant à ça.

 _~ # ~ DM/LL ~ # ~_

Dans la lune, Luna s'installa à l'heure du souper à sa table pour manger. Elle remarqua à peine le regard du prince des vert et argent fixé sur sa personne.

-Luna, je sais bien que nous sommes à Poudlard mais ton assiette ne va se remplir toute seule, et si tu ne te dépêche pas Josh va tout manger, déclara Bélinda en souriant à la blonde.

Josh Withecker était connu pour être presque aussi gourmand que Ron Weasley. Luna fixa son regard sur les différents plats étalés sur la table avant de piocher de façon distraite dedans.

Depuis sa table, le blond ne manqua pas le soupir de lassitude qui s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille.

\- Hey Draco, n'oublie pas que tu as ta ronde à faire cette nuit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, je connais encore mon emploi du temps.

-C'est juste que tu es tellement obnubilé par la blondinette que je te le rappelle.

-Je ne suis pas obnubilé par Lovegood.

-Qui a parlé de Lovegood ?

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, conscient de s'être fait avoir avant de retourner à son repas. Le blondinet commença sa ronde à la même heure que d'ordinaire, traînant presque les pieds. Une heure après le début de sa ronde, il arriva dans la cour de métamorphose et fut surprit d'y trouver un élève.

-L'heure du couvre feu est dépassée depuis une bonne heure maintenant, soit tu retournes dans ton dortoir soit tu finis en retenue, déclara Draco en s'approchant de la silhouette.

-Ta voix polaire ne me fait pas peur Malfoy.

-Lovegood.

-Bonsoir, déclara la blonde en faisant face au préfet.

-Retourne dans ton dortoir avant que je te mette en retenue avec Rusard.

-Rusard ne veut pas des anciennes sixièmes et septièmes années en retenue tu le sais bien.

-Mais McGonagall si. Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ci ?

-Je pensais.

Le regard interrogatif du blond obligea la Serdaigle à continuer.

-A tout ce qui s'était passé... ici, il y a quelques mois.

Le Serpentard fixa un instant la cour de pavés avant de se rendre compte que l'endroit où se trouvait Luna était l'endroit précis du corps de Voldemort à sa mort. Les dalles en portaient encore la marque malgré elles. En explosant, le mage noir avait laissé la marque des ténèbres gravée sur une pierre de quinze centimètre sur dix, heureusement les Aurors avaient réussi à ternir la noirceur de la gravure mais ceux qui savaient ne pouvaient pas louper sa présence.

-Est ce que tu sais combien de Mangemorts sont mort cette nuit là ?

Le blond baissa la tête, la tournure de cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas.

-Une petite dizaine... et presque autant du côté de l'ordre du Phénix... Pour combien d'élèves Draco tu le sais ?

-Non...

-Une cinquantaine ! Déclara Luna les larmes aux yeux. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'un barbare obtienne le pouvoir de dominer tout le monde et forge les sorciers à son image ! Colin, Denis, Cho, Lavande, Padma et les autres, aucun d'eux n'a demandé à mourir ce soir là et pourtant …

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était ma faute... souffla le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu étais de son côté, et tu as fuis comme la fouine que tu es.

Draco regarda stupéfait la Serdaigle, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle avait un tel caractère.

-Tu peux me reprocher beaucoup de chose Lovegood, dont ma fuite, mais ne parle pas sans savoir. Sans moi, tu serais morte dans les cachots du manoir l'hiver dernier, alors ne dis pas de quel côté j'étais sans le savoir réellement. Si tu veux t'énerver contre quelqu'un pour cette guerre fait le sur Potter, pas sur moi. Et arrête de te gaver de chocolat pour faire passer tes états d'âme, crois moi ça ne sert à rien...

Il fixa ses orbes grises dans celles bleues de la jeune fille avant de faire demi tour, la saluant d'un vague signe de la main.

-Si tu as envie de parler, je suis là, mais pour la gueulante vas voir quelqu'un d'autre. Bonne nuit Lovegood.

La Serdaigle fixa un instant le dos du préfet perplexe avant de retourner dans ses pensées... Cette nuit encore elle ne dormirait pas de toute façon.

Le lendemain matin, Luna emprunta le même chemin que tous les jours, un bouquet de fleur violette à la main. Ce matin c'était pour Lavande Brown, la jeune fille avait succombé aux blessures faite par Greyback.

-Tu sais Lavande, je suis sûre que même si Ron est en couple avec Hermione, il pense toujours à toi, déclara la jeune fille en quittant le jardin pour rejoindre le château après avoir fait le même rituel que les matins précédent.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco attendait Blaise depuis environ vingt minutes quand le basané daigna enfin montrer le bout de son nez.

-Ne dis rien, soupira le noir en nouant sa cravate.

-Et qu'est ce que j'allais dire selon toi ?

-Que je suis pire qu'une fille pour me préparer, mais de toute façon il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses blondinet d'amour, je mets toujours trente minutes pour m'habiller et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux absolument arriver avant Lovegood à chaque repas. C'est quoi cette soudaine obsession pour elle.

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication à te fournir à ce que je sache, déclara le préfet en quittant la salle, son ami sur les talons.

-Oh si, surtout quand tu me fais me lever aussi tôt.

-Tu le gardes pour toi, mais je sais très bien que Lovegood va mal et je veux savoir pourquoi elle cherche tant à le cacher aux autres.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-En rien.

Blaise se posta d'un coup son ami, l'arrêtant net.

-Attend deux secondes Mister Malfoy, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de Lovegood.

-Où est ce que tu as été cherché ça ?

-Nul part mais je suis quasiment sûr que c'est ça... Ne dis rien, tu t'enfoncerais, déclara le jeune homme en fixant son ami qui était prêt à riposter.

 _~ # ~ DM/LL ~ # ~_

Luna entra dans la grande salle pour le repas par automatisme, s'installant à sa place avant de picorer dans son assiette. C'est en écoutant les conversations alentours, que Luna se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Lavande.

-Tu n'as pas eu la chance de pouvoir souffler ta dix-neuvième bougie, déclara tristement la blonde en fixant son pancake recouvert de confiture à la myrtille.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître la couleur de la confiture rappela le bandeau que la jeune fille portait toujours dans ses cheveux. La blonde fut prise d'un spasme avant de sortir de la salle pour se diriger vers les toilettes, y rendre le peu qu'elle avait avalé.

-Là aussi tu vas me dire que tout vas bien ? Questionna une voix traînante non loin de Luna

-Fiche moi la paix Malfoy ! Déclara Luna en ouvrant la porte des toilettes.

-Je t'ai connu plus aimable que ça Lovegood, se contenta de répondre avec lassitude le blond en donnant un bout d'essuie tout à sa camarade.

-Merci, murmura le Serdaigle

Le Serpentard fixa un instant ce qui l'entourer. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde n'avaient pas changé depuis son petit duel avec Potter. Le jeune homme souffla avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la jeune fille à ses côtés.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Je sais que ma blondeur peut prêter à l'idiotie mais je suis prêt à tenter le coup pour essayer de te comprendre.

La blonde resta interdite quelques secondes, Malfoy se moquait de lui même, c'était inédit. Peux être que le jeune homme voulait vraiment l'aider.

-Une pensée pour Lavande Brown, rien de bien méchant, avoua-t-elle

-Je pense que personne ne méritait de mourir de cette façon là, répondit le préfet en baissant légèrement la tête. Greyback était sans doute le pire de tous, en comptant ma chère tante ! Cracha le vert et argent.

Luna se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de fixer le blond.

-Tu n'es pas responsable des actes des autres Mangemorts.

-Non, mais comme tu l'as dis, j'étais plus ou moins dans leur camp, répondit Draco en se passant machinalement la main sur sa marque.

Le geste n'échappa pas à Luna qui fixer la manche gauche du blondinet.

-C'est juste un reflexe Lovegood, ne panique pas comme ça.

-Elle est toujours là ?

-Malheureusement. Cette enflure a fait en sorte qu'on reste tous marqués même si il y passait. Comme pour qu'on se reproche cette période, ou pour faciliter notre envoi à Azkaban. Fais pas cette tête Lovegood, j'ai jamais porté de t-shirt alors elle dérange personne d'autre que moi, sourit Draco avant de regarder l'heure. On doit aller en cours.

La discution était finie, le préfet sortit de la pièce, sous les regards de Luna. Elle se regarda dans le miroir avant de se mettre à sautiller elle aussi en direction de la sortie.

-Merci Mister Malfoy, murmura-t-elle en passant à côté du prince des Serpentard.

Draco fixa un instant le dos de la blonde avant de sourire, cette fille ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Le soir venu, Draco entama sa ronde en traînant les pieds. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus courtes, rien qu'à cette pensée il voulait être dans son lit au chaud plutôt que dans les couloirs du château pour vérifier que personne n'avait enfreint le règlement.

-Bonsoir Malfoy, déclara une voix bien trop enjouée pour appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que Luna.

-Tu veux vraiment une retenue, souffla le préfet.

-Non, je me suis juste dis qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien, avoua la jeune fille.

-Mouais, le temps passera plus vite comme ça, répondit le blond en continuant son chemin.

Luna descendit du petit muret sur lequel elle s'était installée pour attendre Draco, avant de se mettre à son niveau pour marcher le long des couloirs du château en sa compagnie.

-Au faite Lovegood, tu vas où tous les matins ? Finit par demander le Serpentard. Je veux bien que tu sois tête en l'air, mais là c'est un peu trop non...

-Au jardin du souvenir.

-C'est toi qui y dépose les fleurs, affirma le jeune homme.

-Oui, plus personne ne veut entendre parler de cette guerre, tous le monde veut oublier, même le nom des gens qui sont morts. Du coup tous les jours, je dépose un bouquet pour une personne différente, peut importe dans quel camp elle était. Juste pour lui dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pense encore à elle autrement qu'en souvenir de cette nuit là.

-C'est courageux et aussi généreux de ta part, mais tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un finisse par se rendre compte de ton petit manège ?

-Qui pourrait s'en rendre compte, je suis toujours tête en l'air et je sautille en arrivant dans la grande salle... Ils n'y voient que du feu, s'amusa presque la Serdaigle.

-Moi je m'en rends compte. Ton attitude a changé depuis, ton sourire est forcé, il faudrait être aveugle ou complètement stupide pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Hé ! Mes amies ne sont pas aveugles ni stupides ! Ils ont juste envie d'oublier, et si ce masque peut les aider alors je continuerais ! S'emporta la jeune fille avant de faire demi-tour.

Le préfet resta interdit quelques secondes avant de courir pour rattraper Lovegood.

-Je suis désolé Lovegood, mais c'est vrai quand même.

-Aussi vrai que tu traînes avec des idiots toi aussi, répondit du tac au tac la jeune fille.

-Un point partout, souffla le Lord.

La Serdaigle fit demi-tour, reprenant le chemin de la ronde de Draco.

-Ben alors blondinet, tu viens ?

Le Serpentard sourit faiblement avant de suivre sa camarade, c'était officiel elle le rendrait dingue...

 _~ # ~ DM/LL ~ # ~_

Fin Mars, Draco se présenta à l'infirmerie pour demander une potion de sommeil, ces derniers temps il avait du mal à dormir et ce malgré la compagnie fort agréable de Luna en début de soirée lors de ses rondes.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous tombez bien, installez-vous sur un lit.

-Je venais juste chercher une potion, commença à expliquer le préfet.

-Je sais, mais vous n'êtes pas venu à la visite médical de la semaine dernière, alors assis sur un lit ou je vous colle dessus jusqu'à la fin de la journée, menaça l'infirmière.

-Qu'elle essaie pour voir, marmonna le blond en s'installant sur le lit le plus proche à contre cœur.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça, elle en est capable, déclara une voix à sa droite.

-Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai aussi séché la visite de la semaine dernière, voilà le résultat, expliqua le brun en montrant les liens qui le maintenaient sur le lit, affichant un sourire faussement peiné.

Le blond eu bien envie de rire face à cette situation mais se retient tout de même. Il constata alors que les rideaux du lit derrière le sauveur étaient fermés.

-Et le lit derrière ?

Harry tourna la tête, fixant un instant les rideaux avant de reporter son attention sur le préfet.

-Secret de l'A.D., répondit le lion avec un sourire tendre.

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant, faisant la liste dans sa tête des membres de l'A.D. encore en vie susceptibles d'être allongés dans le lit aux rideaux clos. Il en restait peu, et encore moins étaient revenus à Poudlard, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Neville Longdubat, Ginny Weasley, le trio fétiche des rouges et ors et... Luna.

A bien y réfléchir il ne voyait pas qui pouvait être derrière ces rideaux, chacun d'entre eux avaient été blessé durant la bataille finale, et c'était peine perdue de faire cracher le morceau à Potter, quoi que, avec un petit Imperium. Draco enlève toi cette idée de la tête.

-Tu es là pour quoi exactement du coup ? Questionna le Serpentard, préférant de loin discuter plutôt qu'attendre dans le calme le retour de l'infirmière.

-J'étais venu chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

-Et te voilà bloqué sur le lit, plaisanta le préfet.

-Comme toi. Pourquoi Pomfresh voulait te voir à la visite ?

-Cicatrice à la jambe droite, et toi ?

-Cauchemars envahissant. Ron et les autres en ont marre que je les réveille en hurlant. On a tous des séquelles à cause de l'an dernier, pour certains elles sont visibles, pour d'autres elles sont gravées en nous, déclara Harry en fixant les rideaux fermés à coté de lui.

-Tu me diras pas qui c'est je me trompe.

-Non. C'est une personne qui m'est chère et qui oublie un peu trop souvent que ce n'est pas toujours à elle de prendre soin des autres.

-Vous devez bien vous entendre alors, plaisanta Malfoy.

-Monsieur Malfoy, relevez votre pantalon que je puisse regarder votre cicatrice.

Le Lord s'exécuta, grimaçant légèrement face à la fraîcheur de la pièce. Sa cicatrice était belle maintenant, mais ça n'avait pas toujours était le cas. Il avait fallut tous les soins du médecin de famille ainsi que l'attention de sa mère pour que le jeune homme garde espoir de ne pas avoir son membre mutilé par « une balafre à la Potter », comme il l'avait dit à son père. Fort heureusement pour le blond, la cicatrice était à peine visible quand il avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard en Octobre.

-Quand à vous monsieur Potter, vous allez passer la nuit ici, pas la peine de protester, déclara l'infirmière en voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche, vous avez déjà adsorbé trop de potion de sommeil sans rêves, si vous continuez ainsi vous allez finir par en devenir dépendant.

-Mais...

-Miss Lovegood ne vous entendra même pas, elle est actuellement sous potion calmante, ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, conclu Madame Pomfresh en revenant vers Draco avec un onguent.

Draco regarda Harry, qui boudait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, puis les rideaux fermés derrière lui. Ainsi donc c'était Luna qui était allongée dans le lit, sous potion calmante qui plus est. Quel genre de blessure la Serdaigle pouvait bien avoir pour nécessiter une telle attention.

-Voilà monsieur Malfoy, j'ai fini, vous pouvez partir, n'oubliez pas d'enlever les pansements ce soir, conseilla la vieille dame.

-Oui madame, répondit distraitement le préfet en remettant son pantalon en place.

Il quitta à contre cœur l'infirmerie, des questions plein la tête. A peine arrivé au bout du couloir, il croisa Ron et Hermione, ceux ci se rendaient visiblement à l'infirmerie pour aller voir Harry. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, il put entendre un bout de la conversation des deux amis.

-Tu crois qu'Harry va rester longtemps ?

-Moins que Luna, Bélinda m'as dit qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise chute et que c'est pour ça que sa cicatrice est redevenue douloureuse. Il a presque fallu que Josh la porte pour l'amener jusque ici tellement elle avait mal.

-Elle a toujours était têtue, pire qu'Harry, et puis ce n'est pas comme ...

Le reste de la discution se perdit quelque part dans l'air car Ron venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie avant d'y entrer avec Hermione. Sur le chemin qui le menait à la salle commune des verts et argents, Draco réfléchissait à tout ça. Luna avait été blessé, sûrement pendant la bataille finale, rien d'étonnant à cela, mais la blessure, une cicatrice, était douloureuse si la jeune femme recevait un coup dessus ou si elle tombait.

Il se fit mentalement la liste des endroits possibles où la blonde pouvait avoir une cicatrice aussi fragile, il y avait tellement d'endroit possible. Ce dont le préfet était sûr, c'est que la cicatrice n'était pas visible. Il avait déjà vu Luna avec les manches relevées et n'avait constaté aucune trace de cicatrice.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune, Draco ne cessa de s'interroger, essayant en vain de trouver sur quelle partie du corps la Serdaigle était blessée. De retour dans le repaire des serpents, le préfet s'installa de manière fort peu gracieuse dans son fauteuil fétiche.

-Un souci blondinet ? Tenta Blaise avec son éternel sourire.

-Une vieille douleur et l'oubli d'une potion de sommeil. Hormis ça je vais bien, rassura Draco en se massant distraitement la jambe droite.

-Et du côté de Lovegood ?

Draco fixa son regard dans celui de son ami de toujours, il connaissait le métisse bien avant son entrée à Poudlard, avant même de rencontrer Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. Le brun savait lire en lui comme personne.

-Elle était à l'infirmerie, ainsi que Potter.

-Pour Potter rien d'étonnant, il y passe un quart de l'année scolaire si ce n'est plus. Lovegood l'accompagnait peut être.

-Non, elle était alitée. Granger et Weasley ont dit qu'elle avait une cicatrice mal soignée.

-Tu l'as ta réponse, alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Questionna le métisse.

-Je ne sais pas Blaise. J'aimerais qu'elle se confie, pas forcément à moi, mais qu'elle arrête de faire son numéro de lutin souriant et qu'elle dise le fond de ses pensées.

Blaise regarda son ami, les yeux soudain illuminés de quelque chose d'étrange, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Draco remarqua le changement et soupira.

-Ne dis rien.

-Je ne dirais rien, sourit le jeune homme avec les yeux qui brillaient encore plus.

Bientôt le sourire contamina Draco.

-Il n'empêche que tu es dans la merde.

-Merci pour ton soutien.

-De rien my lord, rigola le Serpentard entraînant avec lui le préfet sous l'étonnement général des quelques élèves présents dans la salle commune.

 _~ # ~ DM/LL ~ # ~_

Madame Pomfresh donna un décontractant à Harry avant de se diriger vers le lit adjacent.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Potter

-Merci Madame, murmura le brun en s'installant plus confortablement sous les draps.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis juste à côté.

L'infirmière eu un dernier regard pour le sauveur du monde avant d'ouvrir les rideaux entourant le lit de Luna, les refermant rapidement derrière elle.

-Comment vous sentez vous Miss Lovegood ?

-J'ai connu mieux.

-Je vais vous appliquer un baume pour cette nuit et vous donner une potion calmante avant de vous mettre une bande, expliqua l'infirmière à la jeune femme.

-Pas de potion de sommeil sans rêve ? Tenta la Serdaigle

-Non miss, je pense que comme Potter et certains de vos camarades, vous en avez abusée.

-Merci pour votre honnêteté.

-Avec plaisir.

L'infirmière appliqua délicatement le baume sur la blessure avant de donner le calmant à Luna pour ensuite bander une partie de la blessure.

-Essayer de rester sur le ventre pour dormir, conseilla la femme en déposant avec un sourire tendre une tablette de chocolat sur la table de nuit de la bonde. Bonne nuit Miss.

L'étudiante approuva avant de se positionner plus confortablement pour dormir, laissant l'infirmière rejoindre son bureau.

-Bonne nuit Harry, murmura la jeune fille.

-Bonne nuit Luna, répondit le Gryffondor sur le même ton.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette nuit là Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup. Il fut réveillé au alentour de deux heures par les pleurs de sa voisine. Il crut d'abord qu'elle avait mal et s'apprêtait à appeler l'infirmière quand parmi les sanglots, il entendit le nom de Dobby. L'image de l'elfe mourant entre ses bras lui revint en mémoire. « C'est un bel endroit pour mourir Harry Potter ». Mais Harry n'avait pas été seul à ce moment là, Luna était à ses côtés. C'est en venant les sauver que l'elfe était mort.

Lentement le brun quitta son lit pour rejoindre Luna. Il l'a réveilla doucement, constatant que les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Quand son regard se fixa dans celui de son ami, Luna laissa exploser sa tristesse.

-Ils sont tous morts Harry ! Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin, Mariette, Snape... Toutes ces morts à cause de Voldemort.

-Et de moi, soupira Harry avec tristesse.

-Non, ça aurait pût être Neville à ta place, c'est Voldemort le coupable. J'aimerais tout oublier, tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Me réveiller à la veille de la rentrée, que Voldemort soit mort, tué par les Aurors et que tout le monde soit en vie, continua de sangloter la bleu et bronze.

En faisant attention Harry prit Luna entre ses bras, il savait que la jeune fille n'avait pas tout dit, mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle se confirait, il le savait. Elle se rendormit, mais pas pour longtemps, visiblement, la mort hantait les rêves de Luna et cette nuit là Harry en fit les frais.

Quand Pomfresh se réveilla, elle fut surprise de constater que ses deux malade ne l'avaient pas déranger de la nuit. En entrant dans l'infirmerie, elle remarqua que le lit du héros du monde sorcier était vide, instinctivement, la femme alla voir celui de Luna et fut soulager d'y trouver ses deux patients. Après avoir rapidement inspecté la blessure de Luna, Pomfresh décida de laisser les deux amis finirent leur nuit.

Harry se réveilla le premier, il fit attention de ne pas réveiller son amie en se déplaçant pour se lever et quitter le lit avant de rejoindre l'infirmière dans son bureau, piquant au passage un morceau de chocolat sur la table de chevet.

-Monsieur Potter, comment allez vous ?

-Pas très bien madame, la nuit a été agitée.

-Miss Lovegood ou vous ?

-Luna, elle fait des cauchemars. Comme nous tous, conclut le jeune homme.

-Mais pas vous, murmura Pomfresh.

-Non, avec l'Avada, j'ai oublié une partie de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai plus que des flashs et la mort de Jedusor sur la conscience. Mais Luna, elle souffre de tous ces morts.

-On ne peut pas l'aider Potter, c'est à elle de choisir à qui elle veut en parler et à quel moment. Pas à vous ou encore à moi.

-Bien madame, Harry soupira en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

-Monsieur Potter, vous oubliez votre potion.

Harry regarda la fiole sur le bureau et retroussa légèrement le nez en voyant la couleur verdâtre du liquide.

-Potion calmante et antidouleur, souffla le brun pour lui même.

Il but la mixture d'une traite avant de retourner auprès de Luna qui se réveillait en douceur.

Dans la grande salle, l'heure était au petit déjeuner, Draco regardait la table des Serdaigles et des Gryffondor et constata que Potter et Luna manquaient à l'appel. A peine cette constatation faite, le Gryffondor arriva dans la salle. Seul !

-Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour une certaine personne dont je tairais le nom, va au renseignement ou directement à l'infirmerie, déclara Blaise en voyant son ami continuer de fixer la table des bleus et bronzes.

-Je finis mon repas et je vais à l'infirmerie.

-Alors dépêche toi de commencer si tu veux finir, répondit avec un sourire le métisse.

Draco mit seulement cinq minutes pour avaler son petit déjeuner, emportant avec lui un croissant et un pain au chocolat. Quand il se leva de table et quitta la grande salle, il ne remarqua pas le sourire moqueur de Blaise ni celui tendre de Potter qui savait où le préfet se rendait.

-Je pense que tu as bien choisi ton confident, murmura le jeune homme.

-Hein ! De quoi ? Bredouilla Ron, la bouche pleine de céréales.

-Rien, je me parle à moi même, sourit Harry.

Le rouquin fixa un instant son ami avant de recommencer à manger. De son côté, le préfet des verts et argents se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, se risquant même à courir, après tout à cette heure-ci les élèves étaient tous dans la grande salle. Quand il arriva devant l'infirmerie, le blond retoucha sa tenue avant de rentrer dans la pièce aux murs blancs. Draco n'eut aucun mal à trouver Luna, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit occupé. Les rideaux entouraient toujours celui-ci. Le jeune homme s'en approcha doucement avant de se racler la gorge, signalant sa présence. Pas de réponse.

-Lovegood, tu es là ? Tenta l'héritier des Malfoy.

Aucune réponses encore une fois. Après un moment d'hésitation, le Serpentard ouvrit le paravent et le regretta. Devant lui, Luna dormait à point fermé sur le ventre, le drap en coton blanc tombant négligemment sur le milieu de son dos laissant découvrir aux yeux du jeune homme une cicatrice partant de l'épaule droite et continuant son chemin plus bas vers le flanc gauche. Jusque où ? Draco l'ignorait. Aussi doucement qu'il le put, il remonta le drap sur les épaules de la jeune femme et déposa le pain au chocolat sur la table de nuit de la Serdaigle.

\- Soigne-toi bien Luna, murmura Draco en déposant un baiser aérien sur le front de son amie.

C'était décidé, il ferait tout pour sortir Luna de sa déprime et la protéger de ses futures chutes ! Quitte à lui servir d'amortisseur s'il le fallait, il le ferait mais plus jamais la jeune femme ne tomberait ! Parole de Malfoy !

Luna se réveilla trente minutes après le passage de Draco, elle remarqua directement le pain au chocolat ainsi que la fiole posée par l'infirmière. La Serdaigle eu un sourire tendre en mangeant sa viennoiserie et une fois finie elle appela l'infirmière afin de se rafraîchir et savoir si un retour en classe était possible ou non.

-Désolée Miss mais non. Vous restez ici encore aujourd'hui et cette nuit, pour la douche c'est non également car je vous ai préparé un bain, sourit l'infirmière.

Lentement Luna s'installa dans le bain, peu d'élève avaient eu le privilège de tester la salle de bain de l'infirmerie et pourtant celle ci ne manquait pas de confort. Elle était divisée en deux parties : une partie douche, où l'on rentrait facilement à deux même si la Serdaigle doutait sérieusement que quelqu'un ai tenté le coup, et une partie bain avec une réplique plus petite de la baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets enfin d'après Harry. Luna laissa ses pensées vagabonder comme bon lui semblait se souvenant de la première fois qu'elle était venue dans cette salle de bain.

C'était après la guerre, juste après avoir reçu le sortilège cuisant qui lui marquerait la chair à jamais. Luna se souvenait très bien de cette période et des semaines qui avaient suivies. Neville lui avait déclaré son amour et comme elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher elle l'avait accepté. Une fois l'effet passé, Neville comme Luna s'étaient rendus compte que leur amour n'avait rien de réel, juste une passade, une envie de s'accrocher à quelqu'un l'espace d'un instant quand on pense que sa dernière heure est arrivée.

C'était arrivé à beaucoup d'élèves. Des couples improbables étaient apparus dans les heures qui avaient suivi la mort de Voldemort, mais dans les semaines qui suivirent ceux ci s'étaient séparés restant amis, mettant leur réaction sur le coup de bataille qui avait eu lieu. Heureusement certains étaient restés ensemble comme Ron et Hermione ainsi que Harry et Ginny entre autres.

Toutes à ses pensées, Luna ne vit pas le temps passer, il fallut que l'infirmière frappe énergiquement à la porte au bout de trois quarts d'heures pour que la blonde sorte de l'eau.

 _~ # ~ DM/LL ~ # ~_

Quand Luna sorti de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, elle se dirigea vers le jardin des souvenirs profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde à cette heure dans les couloirs. Distraitement elle cueillie des fleurs le long du chemin, aujourd'hui c'était pour son ancien professeur, Snape ! Au moment de poser le bouquet, la jeune femme remarqua un bouquet, en y regardant de plus près elle constata qu'il était frais et que celui qu'elle avait mis trois jours avant n'y était plus. Quelqu'un avait donc déposé ses fleurs la veille pour prendre le relais pendant sa convalescence. Elle eu beau y réfléchir elle ne voyait pas qui avait bien put faire ça, même si deux-trois personnes en étaient capables mais aucun nom ne ressortait. Luna restait silencieuse en déposant le bouquet, ne sachant quoi dire à son ancien professeur de potion. Elle remonta au château en douceur, se remettant à sautiller une fois à proximité de la grande salle. Quand elle rentra dans le réfectoire, Luna alla dire bonjour à Harry ainsi que Ginny, Ron et Hermione avant de rejoindre sa table. Une fois installée, elle intercepta le regard de Draco qui la fixait, discrètement elle lui sourit obtenant une réponse discrete du préfet avant que chacun ne retourne à son repas.

-Tu viens Luna les cours vont commencer, souffla Bélinda en glissant un pain au chocolat dans les mains de son amie.

-Merci.

-De rien, allé viens, on va marcher tout doucement.

-Pourquoi marcher quand on peut sautiller ? Questionna la jeune fille en se levant, sautillant déjà vers la salle de classe, sa camarade à ses côtés.

Oui, Luna était de retour, avec ses sautillements, ses faux sourires et sa bonne humeur. Draco ferait tout pour qu'un jour tout ça redevienne vrais et que se ne soit plus un masque.

Le restant de la journée passa rapidement, une fois le souper fini, Luna se posa sur un muret dans un couloir qui faisait parti de la ronde du préfet afin de l'attendre.

-Tu vas mieux ? Demanda le Serpentard à la jeune femme en arrivant auprès d'elle.

-Mieux merci.

-J'ai presque finit ma ronde, tu m'accompagnes ? Questionna le préfet.

-Non, je me suis mise là pour observer les nargoles, répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

-Mais il n'y a pas de Gui, répondit le Serpentard avec sérieux

Luna eu un sourire franc avant de descendre de son muret, avançant dans le couloir.

\- Tu n'avais pas une ronde à finir blondinet ? Questionna Luna en se retournant pour observer Draco qui était resté sur place.

-Si, j'étais dans mes pensées.

La Serdaigle rebroussa chemin, faisant face au préfet avant de poser sa main sur son front.

-Qu'est ce que tu …

-Chut ! Interrompit l'étudiante. C'est bien ce que je pensais, je t'ai contaminé, plaisanta Luna en se remettant en route suivie par Draco.

Oui Luna l'avait contaminé, mais pas seulement avec sa folie. Plus le jeune homme passait du temps avec elle, plus il en tombait amoureux. Même quand il n'était pas en sa compagnie il pensait à elle. Comme l'avait dit Blaise, il était dans la merde ! Sur le chemin menant à la tour de Serdaigle, Draco osa questionner Luna sur son absence.

-Une blessure de guerre, on en a tous. Certaines sont plus douloureuses que d'autres, répondit Luna le regard soudain ternis.

-Je suis désolé de raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

-Pas de soucis, on en a tous tu sais. Des fois j'envie Harry, il n'a plus que des flashs de l'année dernière. Quelque part ce n'est pas plus mal pour lui quand on sait par quoi ils sont passés avec Ron et Hermione.

-On doit apprendre à vivre avec tout ça, et puis je te l'ai dis, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là et au final, même pour une gueulante je suis prêt à être là pour toi.

-Merci Draco.

Le préfet eut un instant de flottement que Luna remarqua.

-Tu préfères Malfoy ?

-Non, ça fait juste bizarre... Luna, répondit le Serpentard.

Petit à petit des habitudes s'installèrent entre Draco et Luna. Dés qu'il le pouvait, le préfet accompagnait la Serdaigle au mémorial pour déposer le bouquet de fleur et Luna de son côté faisait en sorte d'attendre Draco sur le chemin de sa ronde, le préfet ne savait jamais où la jeune fille l'attendait et trouvait ça assez distrayant de « chercher » après elle durant ses heures de surveillance. Ce n'était pas grand chose au final mais ça suffisait aux deux amis pour discuter de tout et de rien, apprendre à se connaître d'avantage. Malgré tout, Draco voyait bien que Luna n'allait pas mieux. Elle ne parlait pas ou très peu des événements de l'année passée.

 _~ # ~ DM/LL ~ # ~_

Fin Avril, après un cours de défense contre les forces du mal commun, Harry Potter intercepta son ancien ennemi.

-Malfoy, je peux te parler, appela le survivant.

Les tensions entre les maisons s'étaient clairement apaisées depuis le début de l'année scolaire, mais Harry Potter restait le survivant et Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de faire face au brun.

-Je t'écoute, mais dépêche toi je dois finir mon devoir de potion avant le dîner !

\- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, c'est à propos de Luna, finit dans un murmure Harry.

Le préfet resta un instant silencieux. Comment diable Potter savait que Luna et lui passaient la moitié de leur soirée ensemble ? Et pourquoi d'un coup il voulait lui en parler ? Ce n'était pas clair. Vérifiant qu'il n'y ait plus personne aux alentours, le Serpentard fixa le jeune homme face a lui.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis au courant de vos petites balades, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je dois dire que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, Luna ne fait rien comme tout le monde, continua l'étudiant en souriant. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est de prendre soin de Luna, pour une raison que j'ignore mais que je comprends, elle t'a choisit toi pour se vider la tête. Je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien que ses sourires sont faux. Alors si devant nous elle continue de faire semblant, je pense que c'est pour nous rassurer.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Prend soin d'elle, écoute là, sèche ses larmes si besoin est. Aucun de nous n'en est capable et Luna doit s'en douter, je pense que toi tu vas y arriver. Je te connais bien Malfoy, quand tu veux arriver à tes fins tu y arrives. Alors s'il te plaît prends soin de Luna.

-Et j'obtiens quoi en échange ?

-Tu n'oserais pas négocier la santé de mon amie ?

-Juste pour savoir jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller ? Mais je ne t'ai pas attendu pour prendre soin d'elle Potty.

Le Gryffondor eu un sourire tendre avant de répondre

-Si besoin est je vous couvrirais. Et crois moi l'occasion se présentera.

-Je ne manquerais pas de te le rappeler alors.

-J'en doute pas.

Le préfet regarda Harry remonter le couloir en direction de sa salle commune tandis que lui pensif, laissait son regard se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage au travers des ouvertures du couloir. Si même Potter s'y mettait alors oui, il était dans la bouse de Dragon. Encore heureux que l'ébouriffé ne se douter pas de ses sentiments sinon il était cuit. Lentement, Draco rejoignit les cachots, faisant abstraction du chahut environnent. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir ouvert le tableau que déjà il était assis dans son fauteuil dans la salle commune, Blaise face à lui.

-Il paraît que tu as discuté avec le survivant sans échanger des sorts ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois, répondit sarcastiquement le blond.

-Surtout ce genre de nouvelle my lord. Alors ? Insista le métisse.

-Une mise en garde et une sorte de pacte à propos de Luna.

-Tiens, c'est plus Lovegood, s'amusa le brun.

-Blaise ! Râla le vert et argent.

-Simple constations. Et donc ?

-Disons que Potter m'a demandé de prendre soin de Luna. Comme si je l'avais attendu pour le faire, souffla Draco. Et il m'a proposé aussi de nous couvrir si besoin, chose qui peut être utile au cas où.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je doute fort que les lions vont être emballés quand ils apprendront que Luna passe du temps en compagnie du « pire des Serpentard », donc avoir un allié dans le camp des rouges et ors peut être bénéfique.

Blaise approuva avant de changer de sujet pour discuter potion.

Le soir venu, une fois le repas finit, Blaise laissa le préfet partir pour sa ronde. Sur le chemin il croisa Luna toute sautillante et l'espace d'un instant, il imagina se que ça pourrait donner de voir son ami se balader main dans la main avec la Serdaigle. C'est sur que sa fierté en prendrait un coup mais a bien y regarder, ils feraient un beau couple.

Luna s'installa sur les marches menant à la tour d'astronomie. Ce soir, la ronde de Draco passait par là et la jeune fille savait à quel point le préfet n'aimait pas cet endroit du coup, elle l'attendait là, pile au bon endroit pour discuter avec lui. Logique de Luna. Toute à ses pensées, la Serdaigle n'entendit pas le grincement des marches signalant la présence de Draco dans les escaliers.

-Je t'ai trouvé, déclara le Serpentard en arrivant à son niveau.

-Ne serait-ce pas l'inverse ? Questionna Luna rêveuse.

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant avant de tendre la main à sa camarade pour l'aider à se relever.

-Allons finir cette fichue ronde, déclara le préfet laissant l'honneur à la Serdaigle de passer devant lui dans les escaliers.

Ce geste n'était pas sans raison, en effet de cette façon si la blonde perdait l'équilibre Draco pouvait aisément la rattraper et lui éviter la chute ainsi qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie. Les deux étudiants firent assez vite le tour de la tour, le Serpentard ne préférant pas s'éterniser dans ce lieu en particulier.

\- Ça c'est passé ici pas vrais ? Questionna dans un murmure la Serdaigle.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Luna, répondit le préfet sachant pertinemment de quoi la jeune fille voulait discuter.

-Mais...

-Je m'en veux déjà assez pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là par ma faute, alors s'il te plaît ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, déclara Draco avant de tourner les talons. Il n'y a personne ici à part nous, coupa le préfet en quittant la pièce pour descendre les escaliers, laissant Luna planter au milieu de la salle.

La jeune femme réfléchit à toute allure, des fois elle devrait penser avant de parler. Draco ne l'avait pas jeté, elle devait donc se dépêcher de le rattraper et c'est sans plus réfléchir qu'elle se mit à courir, descendant avec la même allure les escaliers en fer de la tour d'astronomie. Arrivée à quelques marches du Serpentard, elle cria son nom pour le faire s'arrêter. Chose efficace puisqu'il se retourna également pour lui faire face. Mais Luna reste Luna et sa maladresse lui joua des tours ce soir encore.

Sans savoir comment elle se prit les pieds dans le rebord de la marche. Le reste ? C'est assez flou. Elle se souvient juste de Draco qui crie son nom. La rattrape en pleine chute. Puis Luna relève la tête, allongée sur le corps du préfet qui grimace. Ce dernier avait essayé de la rattraper pour lui éviter une chute violente, chose réussie avec brio, mais dans sa manœuvre ils se sont retrouvés tout les deux au sol. Ou plutôt à moitié au sol, les jambes soutenues par les marches de l'escalier. Marches responsables de la chute ne l'oublions pas.

-Draco je suis désolée, s'excusa Luna le visage soudain vidé de toute étincelle de joie. Je vais chercher l'infirmière.

En faisant attention de ne pas blesser d'avantage le préfet, Luna courut vers l'infirmerie prévenir Madame Pomfresh qui arriva avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Potion antidouleur ».

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Draco était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, un épais bandage entourant son torse et sa jambe meurtrie durant la guerre.

-Vous allez devoir rester ici au moins cette nuit Monsieur Malfoy. Mais quelle idée de dévaler les escaliers sur les fesses je vous jure. Heureusement que Miss Lovegood passait par là, sermonna l'infirmière.

-Merci Madame.

-Je vous laisse discuter un peu avec vos amis, mais dans dix minutes je veux vous voir dormir. Je vous laisse la potion antidouleur sur le chevet.

Draco fit un signe de tête à l'infirmière lui signalant qu'il avait compris avant de la laisser retourner à son bureau. Bientôt Blaise, Pansy et Goyle arrivèrent à son chevet lui demandant des explications. Le préfet ne les écouta que d'une oreille, en face de lui, assise sur un lit se tenait Luna, les yeux rouges. Elle avait pleuré ! Blaise finit par intercepter le regard de son ami et regarda dans la même direction.

-Tu dois être fatigué avec tout ça, on va te laisser te reposer. On viendra aux nouvelles demain dans la matinée si on ne te voit pas au petit déjeuner, déclara la métisse.

-Mais, il reste cinq minutes ! S'offusqua Pansy.

-Pomfresh a dis qu'il avait besoin de repos, insista Blaise.

-Merci d'être venu me voir les amis, je vais me reposer, vous en faites pas j'en ai vu d'autres , rassura Draco.

-Comme tu voudras, déclara Pansy en quittant la pièce Goyle sur ses talons.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Blaise échangea un regard complice avec le préfet, laissant ainsi Luna seule avec son ami. Luna s'approcha lentement du lit de Draco, se tordant les doigts.

-Je suis désolée Draco, déclara t-elle en baissant la tête. Te voilà cloué à l'infirmerie par ma faute, je ne voulais pas tu sais, mais j'avais peur que si je te rattrape pas à temps tu m'en veuilles et que du coup tu ne me pardonnes pas de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas...

Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête de Luna, autant que dans celle de Draco.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Luna, et entre nous, vaut mieux que ce soit moi plutôt que toi. Tu ne penses pas ? Questionna le Serpentard.

-Comment ça ?

-La dernière fois que tu as fait une chute tu es restée trois jours à l'infirmerie et je doute fort que ta cicatrice apprécie une seconde chute en si peu de temps, lâchant Draco ne réalisant que trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Comment tu sais pour ma cicatrice ? Questionna Luna partagée entre colère et curiosité.

Peu de personnes étaient au courant qu'elle avait une cicatrice dans le dos. A dire vraie, elle avait assez de ses dix doigts pour les compter. Et encore dix c'était de trop !

-Je suis venu t'apporter un pain au chocolat pendant ton petit séjour et j'ai vu ton dos. Je ne voulais pas, mais le drap était défait et... Je suis désolé Luna, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, s'excusa l'étudiant.

-Alors le pain au chocolat c'était toi, murmura Luna.

-Oui.

-Et les fleurs sur le mémorial ?

-Aussi, confirma Draco en fixant la Serdaigle.

Luna s'approcha du vert et argent avant de déposer délicatement un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci Draco.

-A ton service, sourit le jeune homme.

-C'est ce que je vois, répondit la jeune fille en fixant le bandage qui entourait le torse pale de son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dans deux jours ça ira mieux, rassura Draco

-Si tu le dis.

-Aller viens là, offrit le préfet en se décalant pour faire une place à l'étudiante à ses côtés.

Luna hésita un quart de seconde avant de finalement s'installer sur la place offert, entamant une discussion légère avec le Serpentard.

Quand l'infirmière passa voir son malade, non pas dix minutes mais une bonne heure après, elle fut surprise de voir Luna Lovegood nichée entre les bras de Draco Malfoy. Tous deux paisiblement endormis. Avec un sourire tendre, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la Serdaigle ne s'était pas trouvée au pied de la tour d'astronomie par hasard et que les deux étudiants formaient un beau couple, étrange certes mais très attendrissant. Lentement, la soignante s'empara d'un drap pour le poser sur les corps des deux élèves qui étaient si serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Elle aurait dû réveiller Miss Lovegood, mais son côté fleur bleu le lui interdisait. Silencieusement elle rejoignit son bureau, regardant une dernière fois ce qui était sans doute le couple le plus étrange de Poudlard.

 _~ # ~ DM/LL ~ # ~_

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla en premier, laissant le temps à ses yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière ambiante. Une fois pleinement réveillé il constata qu'un poids était installé sur son corps. Le préfet bougea légèrement pour regarder qui se permettait de dormir sur lui et eu un sourire affectueux en voyant une chevelure blonde. Luna, évidemment.

Patiemment le lord attendit que la Serdaigle se réveille, chose qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Pendant ce temps il se mit à réfléchir sur comment cette situation était arrivée et surtout qui avait mis les draps sur eux, car il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait.

Luna papillonna quelques secondes, laissant la clarté ambiante investir ses yeux. Comme un chat, la Serdaigle se frotta les yeux avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, quelle idée de s'endormir sans avoir tressé ses cheveux ! Elle était bonne pour une demi-heure de démêlage. C'est en voulant se réinstaller qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange avec son matelas. Celui ci était plus dur que d'ordinaire, sans parler de son oreiller. Lentement l'étudiante observa les lieux, elle était à l'infirmerie... Et son matelas bougeait, comme si il se moquait d'elle.

-On t'a déjà dis que tu étais drôle au réveil Luna, tu as l'air d'un chaton perdu, ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter le préfet.

La Serdaigle se retourna brusquement, réalisant que ce qui lui servait de matelas n'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy en personne ! Un léger cri de douleur fit revenir Luna à la réalité et aux événements de la veille. Draco était tombé dans les escaliers en l'empêchant, elle, de tomber et ainsi de se faire mal, résultats c'est lui qui était allongé avec un bandage entourant son torse.

-Ne songe même pas à t'excuser encore, interrompit Draco en voyant Luna prête à ouvrir la bouche. En revanche si tu pouvais juste décaler un peu tes mains.

Luna approuva avant de se décaler entièrement se remettant comme la veille assise à côté du préfet. Un court silence s'installa durant lequel le Serpentard se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit, prêt à se rendormir.

-Comment on a fait pour se mettre comme ça ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Luna, plus pour elle que pour le vert et argent.

-Aucune idée, mais personnellement ça ne m'a pas dérangé, au moins j'avais chaud.

-Je pensais que tu étais habitué au froid vu que tu dors dans les cachots.

-Ils sont chauffés tu sais, répondit Draco en fixant la blonde qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal alors ? Demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment en tournant enfin son visage vers son ami.

-Si ça avait était le cas je t'aurais jeté par terre ne t'en fait pas.

Ce que Draco ne dit pas, c'est que même si la blonde l'avait blessé davantage, jamais il ne lui aurait avoué et encore moins jeté la blonde hors du lit pour si peu.

-Merci Draco, sourit la jeune fille avant de refermer les yeux, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son camarade.

-De rien miss.

C'était sans doute le premier sourire sincère que Luna faisait depuis des mois et ça avait était pour lui, alors oui Draco ferait tout pour elle !

Lentement, il passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Luna pour la rapprocher de lui et ainsi lui empêcher une chute, parce que oui, à deux dans un lit conçu normalement pour une personne c'était un peu serré, mais qu'importe !

Dans son sommeil, car oui, Luna dormait déjà, la jeune fille serra le bras du Serpentard contre elle, le remontant sur ses épaules, le prenant sans doute pour une couverture. Geste qui amusa beaucoup le blond. Il ferma les yeux sur l'image de Luna serrant fermement contre elle son bras, sali par la marque des ténèbres, et ne put s'empêcher de penser, que les Mangemorts avaient au final, aussi le droit au bonheur.

Quand Pomfresh arriva au alentour de neuf heures pour voir son malade, elle constata que Luna Lovegood dormait toujours aux cotés du Serpentard. Ceux ci avaient quand même dû se réveiller car leurs postures étaient différentes de la veille. Luna était installée de côté, entourée des bras du blond, la tête posée sur le torse de celui ci et les mains fermement accrochée à son bras gauche comme pour empêcher l'ancien Mangemort de fuir.

Mais en y regardant mieux, l'infirmière constata que non, ce n'était pas ça. Certes Luna tenait fermement le bras de Draco mais l'autre bras de ce dernier entourait également la Serdaigle. Il la protégeait. Elle s'accrochait à lui et lui la protégeait !

« C'est dans notre sommeil que nous nous révélons tels que nous sommes. » Qui avait dit ça déjà ? Pomfresh ne se souvenait plus mais dans le cas présent c'était bien vrais. Cependant l'infirmière se retrouva fasse à un dilemme. Comment réveiller le couple, car aucun doute ne faisait sur le fait que ces deux-là finiraient tôt ou tard en couple, sans les faire tomber ? Les secouer ? Non, trop brusque, et la chute était assurée. Sort de jet d'eau ? C'était tentant mais l'infirmière avait des doutes sur la réaction du préfet. Au final, la soignante opta pour la meilleur des solutions et sans doute la plus sure, réveiller d'abord Luna pour lui demander de se charger de Draco. Doucement la veille dame s'approcha de la Serdaigle avant de lui caresser la joue en douceur.

-Luna, il est l'heure de vous lever.

-Pas maintenant maman, laisse moi encore cinq minute, murmura Luna en serrant encore plus le bras du blond comme si il s'agissait d'une peluche.

L'infirmière avait apprit comment faire avec la jeune fille lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie après la guerre. Elle n'était pas difficile à réveiller, mais prenait toujours la personne qui la réveillait pour sa mère, même Potter y avait eu droit une fois.

-Luna, vous êtes à l'infirmerie.

La réaction fut immédiate, la Serdaigle ouvrit les yeux en grand pour faire face une fois encore au bandage du torse de Draco.

-Je vous laisse vous occuper de Monsieur Malfoy, sourit malicieusement l'infirmière en retournant à son bureau.

Le matin suivant quand Draco se réveilla il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son réveil de la veille qui avait était fort agréable. Luna l'avait réveillé par de doux baisers sur la joue gauche tandis que du bout des doigts elle alternait entre caresses et chatouilles sur ses avants bras. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le préfet reproduisit les gestes de la Serdaigle la veille, imaginant sans peine que c'était les mains de la blonde à la place des siennes. Quand Blaise frappa à sa porte une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il fut surprit de voir Draco ouvrir, prêt pour la journée qui les attendait.

-Et sinon, tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Questionna Blaise. Que tu le caches à Goyle et Pansy, je le comprends, mais à moi ? continua le métisse en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais pire qu'une fille ? Interrogea faussement Draco en quittant leur salle commune.

-Je suis choqué, je demande juste pour savoir ce qui te mets d'aussi bonne humeur, se vexa faussement le brun. Non mais plus sérieusement. Tu es tellement heureux que je suis sur que tu pourrais briller dans le noir, finit en plaisantant Blaise.

-J'ai juste passé la nuit avec Luna.

-Que … Quoi ?! S'exclama le jeune homme, oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux en plein milieu d'un couloir remplis d'élèves.

\- Calme-toi espèce de pervers. On a juste dormit, rien de plus.

-Mais quand même.

A l'opposé, dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, la discussion était sensiblement la même si ce n'est que Luna n'était pas là.

-Elle t'a dis pourquoi elle était si heureuse hier ? Questionna Josh

-Non, quand je lui ai demandée elle est restée très vague sur le sujet. Mais elle était vraiment heureuse, déclara Bélinda en instant sur le mot « vraiment »

-Je suis allée voir les Gryffondors et ils ne savent pas non plus.

-Luna a toujours été très secrète. Je continue de faire comme si je ne remarquais pas qu'elle disparaissait tout les matins, en espérant qu'un jour elle vienne se confier à moi, soupira Bélinda.

-Potter m'a dis qu'elle s'était trouvé un confident, c'est la seule info que j'ai réussi à obtenir. Et quelque chose me dis qu'on n'en saura pas plus, termina Josh avant de quitter la salle, Bélinda à ses côtés.

Arriver dans la grande salle, le duo de Serdaigles fut surpris de trouver leur camarade déjà attablé, un pain au chocolat à mi chemin entre le bol de chocolat chaud et sa bouche.

-Bonjour vous deux.

-Bonjour Luna. Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui.

-J'avais faim pour une fois, déclara naturellement la jeune fille avant de mordre de bon cœur dans sa chocolatine.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu aussi gourmande dès le matin, constata Josh en se servant à son tour dans la corbeille de viennoiserie.

-J'aurais préféré du Pudding, mais les elfes ne le font que pour les repas du soir, c'est dommage, répondit l'étudiante avec un air faussement attristé.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, un certain Serpentard fut heureux de voir sa petite protégée mangeait avec autant d'appétit. Au fond de lui, il espérait ne pas y être pour rien. La journée se déroula comme d'ordinaire. Draco croisa même Luna à l'interclasse de son cour de potion. Le soir venu, le jeune homme exécutait sa ronde habituelle quand il passa devant la cour de Métamorphose et fut surpris d'y trouver Luna. Comme deux mois auparavant.

Le préfet se stoppa alors, aujourd'hui on était le 1 Mai 1999. Ça faisait donc un an jour pour jour que la bataille avait eu lieue. A cette pensée Draco baissa la tête, se rendant soudain compte que de tristes images se mettaient à refaire surface. Crabbe se faisant happer par son propre feu démon. Greyback tuant Lavande Brown. Les détraqueurs fonçant droit sur le château et repoussés par le patronus du frère de Dumbledore. Les frères Crivey retrouvés dans un état que personne ne souhaitait. Et tant d'autres.

Aussi lentement et silencieusement qu'il le put, Draco s'approcha de la jeune femme afin de la prendre entre ses bras. Pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir qu'en ce moment-même Luna pleurait.

La Serdaigle avait le regard fixé vers cette dalle mutilée, seul témoignage qui resterait à travers le temps de ce qui s'était passé cette triste nuit. De fines traînées d'eau s'étaient formées sur ses joues, Draco ne chercha pas à les faire disparaître, au contraire, Luna avait besoin de les laisser s'échapper. Avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'étudiante, il la berça en lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens maintenant Luna, murmura le Serpentard en continuant ses douces attentions.

-Merci d'être là.

-Je te l'ai dis, je suis là pour toi... toujours, termina le préfet en embrassant le crâne de Lune.

Le couple resta ainsi une partie de la nuit, sans parler. Draco en oublia son devoir de préfet, se disant que de toute manière personne n'oserait sortir cette nuit dans les couloirs. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas les seuls à hanter le château en cette triste nuit. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, le trio fétiche des rouges et ors, s'était réuni au calme pour cette triste nuit, préférant la passer ensemble plutôt que séparés dans leurs dortoirs.

Draco raccompagna Luna tardivement à sa salle commune, elle était toujours fermement accrochée à lui, comme cette nuit là à l'infirmerie.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Proposa Draco, en se demandant comment diable ils pourraient faire.

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie de rester seule cette nuit, eux ils ne comprennent pas, enfin pas comme toi.

-La salle sur demande ? Proposa le préfet sans réfléchir davantage.

La solution s'était imposée d'elle même, au moins ils ne seraient pas installés sur un escalier, et à l' abri des regards, avec un peu de chance la pièce leur fournira un peu de confort.

 _~ # ~ DM/LL ~ # ~_

Draco était installé confortablement sur le lit, la tête de Luna reposant sur son torse, exactement comme la dernière fois à l'infirmerie.

-Si tu me disais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, tenta le jeune homme.

-Ils veulent tous oublier, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Comme si ils voulaient gommer une année entière de leur mémoire. Mais comment on peut faire ça ? Commença la Serdaigle. Avec les morts qu'il y a eu, les amies qu'on a perdus. On a tous perdu au moins un être cher pendant cette guerre. Quand je repense à Dobby qui était venu nous sauver. Et ce que les Carrow nous ont fait pendant cette année là. Ce que les membres de l'A.D. ont fait pour qu'on survive. Et puis Harry, Ron et Hermione, ce par quoi ils sont passés. Je ne comprends pas Draco.

Luna s'arrêta un instant essuyant distraitement ses larmes avant de continuer.

-Je dois être là à les écouter parler, à les consoler quand ils pleurent, mais qui le fait pour moi? On voudrait que je continue de sourire et faire comme avant. Alors que toutes ces images, ces visages me hantent. Je suis fatiguée de faire semblant, finit-elle dans un sanglot.

-Alors arrête. Reprend les choses en mains à ta façon. Vie pour toi Luna. Et sache que moi je suis là, je t'écoute, je sèche tes larmes. Je te le répéterais tous les jours s'il le faut. Je suis là pour toi, telle que tu es, déclara tendrement le préfet en fixant son aimée.

-Merci, murmura d'une voix à peine audible la Serdaigle.

-De rien miss, à ton service, répondit Draco, en effaçant du bout de ses doigts les quelques larmes encore présentes sur les joues de Luna.

Face à ce contact, Luna ferma les yeux, les mains de Draco étaient froides sur ses joues chaudes suite à sa petite colère. Cette fraîcheur lui faisait du bien, et puis elle était bien tout court en présence du préfet.

Il y a quelques mois/années en arrière, elle aurait trouvé ça bizarre, mais depuis les choses avaient changé. Ils avaient changé.

Lentement, Draco se mit à caresser une des joues de Luna, passant son autre main dans la chevelure blonde de la Serdaigle. Tout en surveillant les réactions de sa douce, le préfet rapprocha son visage de celui de Luna, déposant d'abord au baiser aérien sur son front puis son nez, ce qui arracha un léger rire à cette dernière. Une rire doux, avec encore quelques sanglots légers, mais il était sincère. Avec cette même lenteur, Draco déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Luna avant de se reculer, certes elle n'avait pas eu de mouvement de recul mais il préférait être sûr qu'elle aussi le voulait. Il fut immédiatement happé par le regard bleu de la Serdaigle. Un regard sans larmes. Sans quitter la bleue et bronze des yeux, Draco rapprocha son visage, se perdant davantage dans cet océan bleu avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Luna. Il sentit les mains timides de cette dernière passer derrière son cou afin de les rapprocher et bientôt le baiser s'approfondit.

 _~ # ~ DM/LL ~ # ~_

\- Calme-toi espèce de pervers. On s'est juste embrassé et ensuite on a dormi, rien de plus.

-Mais quand même.

Draco eu l'étrange impression de revivre la discussion de la veille avec Blaise. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était différent. Luna et lui étaient en couple. C'était sur cette douce promesse qu'ils s'étaient quittés le matin même et là les deux Serpentard attendaient la Serdaigle non loin de l'entrée de la grande salle pour une raison encore inconnue des deux garçons.

Devant le mémorial, Luna déposa un bouquet de pâquerettes.

-Je devrais presque vous dire merci. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit. Au lieu de ça je vous dépose ces fleurs, je doute fort qu'on vous en ait un jour offert. Ne vous inquiétez pas on ne vous oubliera pas. Ni vous ni aucun autre. Mais moi je vais continuer à vivre ou plutôt je vais réapprendre à vivre. C'est ma dernière visite, il est logique qu'elle soit pour vous puisque tous ceci est arrivé à cause de vous. Reposez en Paix Tom ! Déclara Luna avant de tourner le dos au monument.

Et pour une fois elle ne regarda pas derrière elle en remontant vers le château, pas plus qu'elle ne sautilla en arrivant dans les couloirs pour jouer un rôle. Non Luna reprenait sa vie en mains et elle avait décidé qu'elle ne ferait plus semblant. La Serdaigle ne fit pas cas de Blaise quand elle embrassa Draco avant de rentrer dans la grande salle se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la table des Gryffondors pour dire bonjour à Harry.

\- Ça reste Luna, ne put s'empêcher de constater Draco face à l'air ahuri de son ami d'enfance.

Oui Luna restait Luna et d'ici quelques mois elle serait redevenue comme avant. C'était fini le temps où elle rassurait tout le monde avec de faux sourires et des sautillements faussement joyeux. Désormais Luna aussi se montrait telle qu'elle était avec son humeur des jours tristes, mais heureusement elle avait quelqu'un qui veillait sur elle. Quelqu'un qui était arrivé sans prévenir et sans que personne ne s'y attende. Un rôle taillé sur mesure pour Draco. Désormais Luna sans Draco se n'était plus envisageable et bientôt tout le monde le saurait.

Bientôt tout le monde le verrait, le vrai sourire qui vient du cœur.

FIN

 _~ # ~ DM/LL ~ # ~_

Note de fin :

Pour une fois je n'ai pas pleuré !

Non plus sérieusement. J'ai mis du temps à écrire cet OS. Enfin surtout a écrire les 2 000 premièrs mots puisque les 9000 et des bananes autres mots ont été écrit en quasiment deux jours. J'ai toujours voulu faire une Draco/Luna pour une raison que j'ignore je trouve que c'est un couple qui serait vraiment beau. Et puis franchement l'excentricité de Luna avec le sérieux de Draco ça ne peut que fonctionner.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cet OS.

Merci a ceux qui l'on bêta zieuté et corrigé.

Bonne journée.

Jenny-chana

Note de la béta : J'ai mis du temps à le corriger cet OS mais j'ai aimé du début à la fin. J'ai découvert un pairing inédit pour moi mais super beau tout de même. Merci Jenny.


End file.
